The love lives of sea creatures
by wolfygirl007
Summary: Rin finally got up the guts to ask out his crush, but it doesn't go quite as he planned. It's more of a surprise to him when he finds that Makoto is offering his help afterwards. Rin/Makoto - rated T for now but might go up later
1. Chapter 1

**RIN **

It was after the relay race at the new Iwatobi Swimming Club that Rin found himself sitting next to Makoto. Rin sat on the top step in front of the newly refurbished club while his friend came up quietly behind him and sat down. The redhead hardly appeared to notice that he was there as his red tinted eyes were focused off in the distance.

"You did well today," the teen's head jerked up as Makoto spoke, surprised to see the brunette sitting there, smiling brightly at him.

"Ah, um, thanks. You guys did good too." The redhead replied quickly, recovering from losing his train of thought.

"I think Seijuro made the right choice." He added, smiling a little as Rin's eyebrow raised.

"Ha?"

"With choosing you for the new captain I mean," Makoto said and Rin started to feel his cheeks heat up a little. "I think you've done really well so far, and that you'll make your team even stronger."

"Thank you…" he said with a light smile. "But don't think that your niceness will stop me from beating you guys next time!" he teased and Makoto laughed.

"I don't think anyone could stop you even if they wanted to," he chuckled.

A sort of silence settled over them for a few minutes as Rin glanced back out to whatever he'd been staring at, but Makoto's gaze stayed on him.

"So… what are you waiting on?" he asked, and Rin looked back at him.

"Ah, actually I wanted to talk to Haru about something." Rin admitted, though he didn't notice the slight falter in Makoto's smile as he said it.

"Oh, well I guess I should give you a minute. I think he'll be out soon, he was almost done when I left." The brunette told him as he stood up, getting off the step.

"Yeah, thanks, um… for everything," Rin said with a big smile up at him, flashing those pointed teeth of his. He got up as well, snatching up his swim bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"No problem, just let Haru know I'll wait for him at the bus stop, okay?" he asked and Rin nodded. "Thanks, and Rin… um, well if you need help with anything feel free to text me anytime." He offered and the boy looked surprised again before he smiled then stuck his tongue out at him.

"Like I need help from you!" He teased as Makoto walked down the steps. He chuckled then turned back to him and waved.

"See ya later Rin!" He said then walked away after Rin waved back.

Now, he just had to wait for Haru. He sat back down on the steps, listening for the door to open as he tapped his foot lightly. It felt like forever, but the door opened again and he turned quickly only to realize it was just Nagisa racing out with Rei in tow. They both said good bye to him as well as the little blonde boy skipped away with their newest teammate rushing to keep up.

When Haru did finally come out, Rin had gotten caught up in his thoughts again and nearly missed him walk right past.

"Hey! Haru, wait a sec!" He called quickly as he scrambled up and ran after him. The dark haired boy turned around, looking up at him with his usual blank expression. "Can I, um, talk to you for a minute?" Rin asked him, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Sure" Haru said flatly and Rin paused a moment before he organized his thoughts enough to actually continue.

"So, um, I was wondering if maybe… you would maybe like to get dinner with me some time?" He asked quickly, his heart racing as he finally was doing it. He was finally asking Haruka Nanase out. "I-I even found a place that has mackerel since I know how much you like it-"

"No." Rin stops suddenly as Haru cuts him off. The boy looks stunned as he looks down at him.

"W-What? I didn't even fin-" he reasoned quickly, his heart starting to seize up as the word "no" sank in.

"I'm not like that Rin," Haru tells him, pausing before saying "I'm sorry." And then he continued to walk away.

Rin stood there, still shocked he processed what had just happened. Even after that he kind of just stood there, not really sure what to do now. He had done so much, practiced, and waited for a good time, and even found a place Haru would like and everything. The redhead really thought that he was going to say yes… or, like… at least give him a chance. He wasn't really prepared for a flat out no.

"U-Um, yeah… it's fine." Rin mumbled even though Haru was long gone now and he slowly started to make his way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAKOTO**

Makoto couldn't help but feel bad when Rin said he was waiting on Haru. He had figured out Rin's feelings for his friend a while ago, and he could tell by the determined look on the swimmer's face that he was actually going to act on it. But after the brunette agreed to leave them alone and was walking away, he felt guilt eating at his stomach. He knew what Haru's response would be… he should have said something. He should have warned him that he knew, but the rare look of hope he saw on Rin's face had stopped him. Yet that only made him feel worse.

As he reached the bus stop he waited again, worried as he watched for Haru to come out from a distance, but mostly he was looking out for Rin. He knew it was going to be a bad conversation. He knew it because he had done the same exact thing.

Nearly a year ago Makoto had asked Haru out shortly after he came out to him. Haru had rejected him just like how he was about to reject Rin. Even after Nagisa and Rei came up next to him, Makoto couldn't help the guilty feelings. Haru wasn't very good with words and he came off as cold-hearted often… and that was not a great way to reject someone.

Eventually their final teammate came up and while Nagisa teased Haru for taking so long, Makoto watched to see if Rin had followed. He didn't and Haru mentioned nothing about the redhead as they left and headed home. During the ride Nagisa's chatter made it so he started to put aside his worry. It actually worked all the way until he reached his house. After walking Haru home he set his bag down after finally reaching his room and pulled out his phone, surprised to see he had just missed a message from Rin.

**From: Rin Matsuoka**

**Hey… so do you maybe want to hang out later? **

**From: Rin Matsuoka**

**You know, if you aren't busy or anything. **

Makoto smiled again, feeling a little happy that Rin was reaching out to him after what happened with Haru.

**To: Rin Matsuoka**

**Yeah sure, when do you want to?**

**From: Rin Matsuoka**

**I'm free now if you want**

**From: Rin Matsuoka**

**I can come over, I know where you live **

**To: From: Rin Matsuoka**

**Wow, creepy much? =P Yeah that's fine **

**From: Rin Matsuoka**

**Shut up. I'll be there soon. **

He ended up smiling again before tucking his phone back in his pocket as he decided to get at least a little of the homework he had left done before Rin got here.

**Notes: So I hope you like the first few chapters! I'm working on this as my first official romance fanfic at least on Ao3 =) Feedback please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RIN **

A little while later Rin was waiting outside Makoto's house. He kept playing with his phone after texting Makoto that he was there, starting to get worried that the other boy hadn't gotten the message or that he had changed his mind and wasn't coming out after all.

"Hey," He heard and nearly jumped out of his skin and Makoto laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you"

"_What?_ No!" Rin quickly tried to brush it off as a joke. Makoto smirked, but let it drop.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Uh, well… we could go swimming…?" Rin suggested and the taller boy laughed again.

"You sound like Haru!" he teased before he realized what he had said when Rin grimaced a little. "But, I have the spare key to the swim club. A swim sounds fun" he quickly added, smiling brightly at him as he dug through his jacket pocket and produced the key. When Rin smiled a little, Makoto ran back in real fast to grab his suit, then started to walk to the club with him. The red head was trying not to be awkward and quickly tried to think of something to say. He watched Makoto twirl the key on his finger when a thought struck him.

"So why the hell do you have the club key?" Rin questioned him after a little while.

"Sasabe-sensei gave them to me when the school's pool was too cold to use. He wanted us to be able to practice still," Makoto explained.

"That's… actually really nice of him," Rin said, smiling as he thought about their old coach. "He's your current coach right?" he asked and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, and he's been a lot of help! Gou's a great manager, but I'm really happy he is coaching us too," Makoto told him. Rin perked up at the mention of his sister and they continued to talk about the rest of their team – avoiding the topic of Haru – but Rin was happy to hear about the rest of their friends.

Soon after that, they reached the club as the sun was just beginning to set. Makoto opened up the doors and they both got changed into their suits. Before long they were in the pool. Rin swam around a little then popped up next to Makoto.

"This is… really nice actually…" he purred softly, looking over the pool. "Like, with Haru it's different… it's always a contest. Always who is faster? But with you it's different… it's relaxing to not be racing." Rin said softly then blushed a little when he realized what he was saying. "Though I could totally beat you in a race!" He quickly teased.

"Not in backstroke!" Makoto teased back, but what Rin had said stuck with him. "But, you are right, I like swimming with you too." He added sweetly.

"Che – sap! You are such a dork Makoto!" Rin said, splashing water in his face. The taller boy laughed then splashed him back. Rin responded by pulling his legs up and giving a strong butterfly kick to create a much larger splash. When Makoto tried to fire back, he rolled over and went over to get away. To his surprise, he felt a hand on his ankle as Makoto stopped his escape and pulled him back. As soon as Rin surfaced to protest, he got a big blast of water in his face.

"That's not fair!" Rin sputtered, but he was smiling and laughing.

"You cheated first! Using your legs was unfair too!"

"No way! That's totally fair!"

"Then what I did is fair too!"

"Oh yeah? How about this?!" Rin said before springing up and he grabbed Makoto's shoulders and forced him down as hard as he could, pushing the taller boy underwater. Makoto jerked back up, looking stunned before smiling again.

"Riiinnnnnn~! Not that wasn't fair!" He whined before lunging after the redhead, who quickly bolted away.

When Makoto was able to snag him again, he got him by the waist and dunked him underwater until Rin elbowed him to make him let go.

"Ha! Revenge!" Makoto cheered.

"Whatever!" Rin snapped, giving him a fake pouty face. The two broke out into laughs again before calming down.

"Hey… Rin?" Makoto asked, now sounding more sincere.

"Yeah?  
"Do you want to talk about what happened with Haru…?" he asked softly, looking down at the shorter boy, who instantly stilled.

_"No! It's no big deal! Don't bring it up now…" _Rin thought, emotions bubbling up as he was reminded of it. He was about to just blow it off when Makoto continued.

"I know he turned you down…"

"What? Haru told you I asked him out?!" Rin snapped, looking a mix of pissed off and surprised.

"No…"

"Wait, then how…?" he questioned.

"I figured you were going to ask him, I'm a little surprised it took so long – "

"Hey!"

" – But I know he turned you down because… well he did the same too me last year." Makoto explained and Rin looked even more surprised now.

_"He asked Haru…? I kind of thought Haru had actually turned me down for Makoto…" _Rin thought, surprised to hear that from Makoto. "I knew you were close to Haru… but I didn't think you were really, um, like that…" he scoffed.

"You mean gay?" Makoto said for him and Rin blushed a bit as he said it out loud. The redhead wasn't really one to like acknowledging his sexuality.

"Um, yeah…" he muttered as a response.

"What I mean though Rin is that, well, I've been through the same thing. So, like, if you need to talk about it, I'm here," Makoto said, smiling at him again and Rin only felt his blush darken a little.

"Thanks Makoto…" Rin said softly. "But, I really am fine… it sucks and all, but there's nothing I can do about it really. I just… I just have to get over it," he concluded.

"Well, I can help with that too."

**Note: Okay so I wrote this chapter and the next like a month ago... Somehow they made it up on the Ao3 of this story but not here... I am so sorry! **


	4. Chapter 4

**MAKOTO**

_"And then I did something really stupid,"_ Makoto thought right before he leaned down and pressed his lips against Rin's. The redhead froze again, his red eyes widening, but just as Makoto was about to pull back, Rin's hand slowly slid up his arm to his shoulder and he started to kiss back.

Makoto slipped his hand behind Rin and down his back, feeling his back arch at the touch. In response, the shorter teen's free hand curled into the brunette's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Makoto wasn't sure which one of them started to use tongue first, but he soon found Rin's sharp teeth grazing across his tongue then nipping and tugging at his lower lip.

When the brunette's hands drifted a little lower, going underwater to grope at his ass, Rin let out a low groan that went straight to his groin. Rin broke the kiss and Makoto paused before he quickly continued, starting to trail nips and kisses down his neck.

"S-See? I can help…" Makoto breath, then flinched as Rin bit him a little harder.

"Shut up," he said hoarsely before gnawing on his neck again while his hand went down Makoto's chest. Sharp teeth bit down again and he had to pull back little.

"Rin! Don't leave a mark!" He protested it, but Rin looked up at him with a devilish smirk.

"But you seemed to be enjoying it," he purred before his hand brushed over the growing problem in Makoto's suit, making him moan.

"B-But my team –" he whined, cut off as Rin pulled him back into a kiss.

_"When did Rin become in control of this…?" _Makoto thought, then decided to get a bit more daring and he slid his hands under Rin's suit.

Rin started to play with the front of Makoto's suit when they heard a door opening and suddenly the redhead ripped away from him and practically disappeared underwater. Makoto spun around, startled as he saw Coach Sasabe coming in.

"S-Sasabe-sensei!" Makoto stuttered, lowering into the water a bit more.

"Ah, I thought I'd find you in here! I saw the lights on and came to check!" The blonde man said with a smile, completely unaware of what had been going on a moment before. "Oh, and Rin! I'm surprised to see you though, where's Haru?" he asked, turning back to Makoto, who immediately noticed how Rin seemed to deflate at the mention of Haru.

"I'm just here with Rin actually, just having some fun! Sorry sensei!" Makoto quickly apologized.

"Ah, well, it's good to see you Rin!" he said happily and Rin forced a smile as well.

"You too sensei" he replied, moving towards the edge of the pool.

"Well I do actually need to close up, sorry boys." Sasabe said and they nodded, Makoto following after Rin.

"We'll head out then," Makoto told him with a smile, watching as his coach smiled again before heading out of the pool area. Makoto was relieved, glad he didn't have to try and hide the tent in his suit from Sasabe. He climbed out after Rin, who already had a towel and was drying off. "Um, Rin, I… um…" He stuttered, not sure what to say when he saw Rin was upset again.

"It's fine Makoto. Thanks for the swim." He said shortly then walked off towards the locker room they had changed in.

"Wait! Rin!" the brunette called out after him and ran forward. His hand reached Rin's shoulder when he was suddenly reminded of the "no running" rule when he slipped and fell forward on top of the other swimmer.

"Mako-!" Rin yelped as he was landed on, before looking up to see Makoto was above him, again up close and personal. Makoto quickly pushed up so he wasn't squishing him anymore, but he didn't completely get off either.

"Wait Rin. I… well, I didn't really mean for that to happen, but I don't regret it. Not at all." Makoto told him quickly, looking down at Rin with his heart pounding hard in his chest. "So I still mean it, I still want to help you, okay?" he said. Rin paused, looking up at him for a moment before offering a small smile.

"…Yeah… okay" he breathed and Makoto was about to kiss him again before remembering where they were and he got up quickly.

"Sensei will be back soon to close up, we should get out of here," he said, offering his hand to Rin. Rin paused again as he realized Makoto was offering his hand the same way he'd always offer Haru. The thought actually made him smile and he took his hand and got up.

"Yeah, let's go." He agreed and walked with him to the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

**RIN **

Soon Rin was on his way back to Samezuka alone even though Makoto had offered several times to walk him back. Right now the redhead needed to clear his thoughts as he went back to the dorms. It seemed like the day had started well with his intentions to ask Haru out and now… now he had no idea what he was doing. Pausing outside the school gates, he look up at the stars and sighed.

_"What the hell am I doing…? Why didn't I just push Makoto off…?" _he thought, feeling anger at himself bubbling up. This could totally screw up his friendship with Makoto if it became weird and right now he really didn't need to mess up anymore of his relationships. Looking back to the ground he started walking again, rubbing the back of his neck like he usually would when he was nervous.

Rin had to sneak back into his dorm as it was after curfew and he wasn't supposed to be out this late. Inside, he set down his swim bag and slipped off his jacket. Glancing up at the top bunk he saw Sousuke was already asleep before he pulled his tank top over his head and changed into more comfortable clothes. He went over to his bed, pulling his phone out of the jacket he had been wearing and saw he already had a message from Makoto, which didn't really surprise the swimmer. Snatching his headphones off his dresser, putting them in and flipping on some music before he opened up the text.

**From: Makoto **

**Did you make it home okay? **

Rin smiled as he read it, knowing how Makoto always seemed to be concerned for everyone. That boy really did act like a mom sometimes. He was about to text back when he thought he heard something and as he moved to take a headphone out, something came off the bed above him with a loud thump.

"Sousuke!" Rin yelped, as he looked up at the taller boy, who was looking right back down at him. "Jeez, you can't just do that!" he added, pausing his music.

"Where did you go?" his friend asked with a serious expression and Rin scoffed, glancing back at his phone.

"It doesn't matter does it?" he snapped back at him, but he saw Sousuke's face soften a little bit.

"You came back after the relay looking upset then vanished," He stated "What happened?"

"I… it really doesn't matter. It's in the past so let's just forget about it okay?" Rin said quickly, not wanting to think about getting rejected by Haru any more than he already was. Plus he didn't know how much he wanted to admit to getting shot down to his best friend.

"Does it have to do with Nanase?" Sousuke asked him, sitting down on the edge of Rin's bed.

"What? No-!" Rin started defended but Sousuke gave him a look that made him stop. "U-um… y-yeah. Yeah is does…" he muttered, looking down at the bed instead of at him when he felt his emotions mixing up again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sousuke asked and Rin chuckled a little. He knew the teal eyed male was not one for emotions or comforting, but right now his bluntness was making it hard to not tell him.

"I, um…. I-I asked Haru out…" Rin said quietly, tensing as he waited for how his friend would respond, knowing that Sousuke didn't like Haru. He glanced up to see him just nod a little, then look back at Rin for him to continue. "And, um, well… he rejected me…" the redhead told him. "H-He didn't even listen to me! He just interrupted and said no!" Rin snapped as his felt tears coming up. "Like he just- he didn't- I didn't…." he started breaking up as his breathing got uneven and he quickly wiped away the tears that started spilling. Grabbing the closest thing, which was just a pillow, he threw it across the room with a frustrated snarled, pissed at Haru and himself for being pathetic and crying about it. He reached out to grab something else when large arms wrapped around him, making him stop. For a moment, Rin tried pulling away but when one hand settled on the back of his head, running through his hair gently, he stopped. Leaning in closer, Rin grabbed onto the front of Sousuke's shirt, clinging onto him as he put his head on the taller's shoulder. Sousuke didn't say a word, just held him there as Rin shook, trying to stop crying and control himself.

The two of them stayed like that for several minutes before Rin's death grip on Sousuke's shirt eased up and he let go. He sat up again as Sousuke let him go slowly, wiping his eyes again quickly before he smiled a little.

"S-Sorry about that…" he muttered, looking up into his teal eyes as Sousuke smiled back at him.

"It's okay Rin." He replied simply before settling back in his spot on the edge of the bed. "But you didn't answer the rest of the question. Where did you go tonight?" he asked.

"Um, I actually went swimming with Makoto." Rin told him, not bothering to resist his questions anymore.

"Really?" Sousuke said, looking a bit surprised. "Did it help?" he asked and Rin looked over at his phone, which still had Makoto's message pulled up on it. Rin felt a little flutter of warmth from that memory instead of thinking of Haru and he smiled.

"Yeah… it did"


	6. Chapter 6

**MAKOTO**

Makoto was worried as he hadn't heard back from Rin that night. He had texted him a while ago and worry was setting in as there was no word from the red head.

_"Maybe I freaked him out…"_ Makoto thought to himself nervously, until his phone buzzed and he practically dropped it as it pulled him from his thoughts. He tapped the message, smiling instantly as he saw it was in fact from Rin.

**From: Rin**

**Yeah, and thanks again for the swim**

The brunette felt a little excitement bubble inside him as his worries were denied and typed a quick message back.

**To: Rin **

**No problem, glad to help **

Makoto didn't expect a reply back so he pulled out his phone charger and set it up on his desk. Getting a book out he decided to do a bit more studying before bed and he opened up his English book. He really didn't enjoy the subject, but if he was looking to get into a university, he still needed a good mark in the class.

After another half hour he shut the book with a sigh, still not sure he understood the new topic. Putting it away, he checked his phone again before sending another message.

**To: Rin **

**Goodnight Rin**

With that, the swimmer got changed into a just a t-shirt and his boxers, flipped off the light and climbed into bed. He had long since fallen asleep when he received another message.

**From: Rin**

**Night Makoto**

The next day, Makoto saw the message from the Samezuka boy and it made him smile the rest of the morning. Though he was happy he had helped Rin, he wasn't quite sure where the events of the night before actually left them. A few thoughts of guilt crossed his mind as he thought maybe he had taken advantage of his friend while he was upset, but Rin had been enjoying it until they had been interrupted. While his mind kept dwelling on the redhead, it seemed like his friends noticed too when Haru said something to him at lunch.

"I-I'm sorry Haru, what was that?" Makoto had to ask, having totally missed what the raven haired boy had said.

"Are you okay? You seem… distracted." Haru said, a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, of course! I'm sorry for zoning out," he replied quickly, embarrassed he had actually been that distracted. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ah… well it's about yesterday… after practice." Haru started and Makoto paused, a bit worried as to why Haru would bring it up.

"Yes?"

"Rin… Rin asked me out," the shorter boy told him, look down at the ground. "And I turned him down… but maybe I made a mistake…" Haru said softly and Makoto's stomach twisted. If Haru was reconsidering, he had probably just seriously messed things up.

"W-Why would you say that?" he asked.

"I just… Rin is really important to me, what if I just ruined our friendship?" Haru said, looking worried again. Makoto recognized the expression instantly, it was the same look he had last year when things were going badly with the redhead.

"So you think giving him a chance would help?" He asked and Haru looked back up at him.

"Well, I don't know… I don't… I just, I'm not really like that Makoto…" he replied, sighing. "But I also don't want him to distance himself again!"

"Haru, I don't think Rin will do that," Makoto told him, relieved that Haru was just worried for their friend. "Really, I think he'll understand so don't worry okay? It might take him a little bit, but Rin would never stop being your friend."

"Alright…" Haru said, easing up a little and the two fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the lunch period.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked when he saw the redhead waiting next to his house. The brunette had just returned from swim practice and walking Haru home and he surely hadn't expected to see Rin waiting there for him.

"I, um, I was visiting Gou, and… then I thought I'd come over here…" Rin said, looking a little flustered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is everything alright?" Makoto asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes!" Rin replied a little too quickly. "Um, well… I don't really know. I-I just wanted to talk to you again…" he said with a blush that made Makoto instantly think _"cute~" _before the thought made Makoto embarrassed for thinking it.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked and Rin looked up at him before giving a small nod.

"Yeah, sure." he replied then followed Makoto into the house.

**Notes: **I'm so sorry for the late update! But the next chapter should be up within the next week since I've already started it! Promise 3


	7. Chapter 7

**RIN**

_"This is stupid… I should just go home already!" _Rin thought to himself as he waited outside the Tachibana's house. He didn't know why he was so eagerly waiting on Makoto. It actually felt similar to the feelings he had yesterday when he had been waiting on Haru. This time if felt more like eagerness and less like anxiety though. _"He'll probably think I'm super weird for just showing up here… oh God what if Haru is with him…" _he panicked for a moment, not sure what he would say if Haru was there with him. Before he could finally back out and just go home, he heard Makoto behind him.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" He had asked, green eyes looking surprised and a little worried. Rin talked quickly, coming up with a pretty lame excuse but he was soon following the taller boy into the house.

"I'm home!" Makoto called out and Rin smirked a little at how cliché it was. Ren and Ran came running out, soon followed by their mother. While the twins bounced all around their brother, talking rapidly about their day, Mrs. Tachibana greeted Rin.

"It's nice to see you again Rin," She said sweetly and the redhead smiled at her.

"You too, Mrs. Tachibana." He said as Makoto finally got his siblings to calm down a little.

"We're just going to hang out up in my room." Makoto told her.

"Alright, I will let you know when dinner is ready, you are welcome to stay Rin," She said and Rin smiled again, thanking her before the two boys when upstairs.

"So what's up?" the brunette asked when they got up to his room. Makoto set down his bag then sat down on his bed, tapping the spot next to him for Rin to join him. The redhead went over, a bit nervous and flustered still, but sat next to him.

"I…um, I guess I wanted to come talk to you," Rin told him, noticing how Makoto lit up when he said it. "About what happened… last night…" he added and the other boy's smile faltered a little. He looked worried.

"I-I'm sorry I did that, i-if it freaked you out or anything Rin-!" Makoto started quickly and Rin grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't be sorry!" He snapped quickly, "It didn't freak me out. Well, it surprised me, like… a lot… but it… it was a good sort of surprise?" Rin said, trying to find the words to explain it. He was at least relieved as it worked well enough to make the worried look leave Makoto's face.

"Let me explain… or try." The redhead said, turning so he was fully facing the other swimmer now. "So yeah, I really liked Haru, and that whole thing sucked and I made a pretty big idiot of myself…" he started to say.

"You're not an idiot Rin" Makoto added in.

"I know! Let me finish!" He said quickly. "But I don't just have feelings for Haru. I-I just always thought I could never ask you out because I thought you were head over heels for Haru and I wouldn't have a chance. S-So that's why yesterday was a good thing. Even though things went badly with Haru… they went well with you… But I don't really know what you think so I wanted to come talk to you…" Rin finished, feeling his heart pounding as he told him. For some reason, he was still nervous. Scared that maybe Makoto had just kissed him _only_ to help him feel better, that for some reason it was just a onetime action that didn't have a real meaning behind it.

"You actually had feelings for me?" Makoto asked, sounding surprised.

"_Have_" Rin corrected him. "But I thought I didn't have a chance… and I thought that I wanted the intensity from when Haru and I race, but last night… with you was different…"

"Different?" the brunette questioned.

"It was better." Rin told him, looking up to look Makoto in the eye. He watched those bright green eyes widen a little before the red head leaned in and closed the gap between them with a surge of courage. He pressed his lips against Makoto's, not pulling back or backing down until Makoto started to kiss him back. Moving closer to him, Rin slid his hand up into Makoto's hair, deepening the kiss before breaking it for a moment.

"Does… that make sense?" he asked, a little breathless and Makoto chuckled.

"I think I got the message." The brunette purred before he kissed Rin again. His hands slid along the red head's sides to his hips and Rin started to change their position. He climbed up onto the back stroker's lap, straddling his legs as the hands on his hips drew him in until their chests were pressed against each other.

"Makoto…" Rin breathed as they broke the kiss again and his lips traced along Rin's jawline.

"Yes Rin?" Makoto said, his voice low and rough in a way that sent a tingle down the redhead's spine. Green eyes looked up at him while still kissing down his neck.

"Maybe… maybe we should go somewhere that your family can't just walk right in…?" Rin asked and Makoto froze, his eyes jerking away from him to the door and a blush quickly crept up on his face. "Otherwise you're going to have to keep very quiet…" Rin purred, leaning in right next to Makoto's ear.

"We… we have a least an hour or two until dinner… where do you want to go?" the brunette asked, looking back up at Rin.

"Well… my mom's out of town right now and I think Gou said she was going over to her friend's house… my house should be pretty empty, and it's a lot closer than Samezuka is" Rin suggested, sliding back off his lap.

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked, standing up next to him.

"Yeah, no one should be there I think."

"No, Rin, I mean… like, are you sure about this? A-Am I just helping you get over what happened to Haru or… something, um, more?" he asked, "N-Not that I mind! I still want to help you, I, um, just want to know." He added quickly, looking down at his feet nervously.

"Makoto" Rin said, making the brunette look back up at him. "I didn't come all the way over here to bother you about anything with Haru. I want it to be about you and me… I want you." He told him, taking Makoto's hand as he said it.

"Okay," he said, green eyes lighting up. "Let's go then" he added, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on the tip of Rin's nose before he led him to the door of his room. Rin blushed a little, but he smiled as he followed after the brunette and soon they were on their way out the house.

**Notes: **Whoops... I said I would post this like two weeks ago... I fully blame SouMako week for taking up my time XD I'm sorry for the delay, thanks for sticking with me! 3


End file.
